On and On and On
by iwillliveinyou
Summary: I should've taken some time to sit you down and have a word at home with a cuppa, but I guess choking on the words while bleeding out under a rain of constant gunfire will suffice. Honestly… I'm damn pitiful aren't I? USUK


On and On and On

_Please don't cry, we're designed to die_

_Don't deny what's inside_

_On and on and on we'll stay together, yeah_

_On and on and on, on and on and on_

I don't know exactly how to say this to you, but I figure this is as good time as ever. I'm sorry it took me so long to speak to you; I guess I've never been the one to communicate well. I should've taken some time to sit you down and have a word at home with a cuppa, but I guess choking on the words while bleeding out under a rain of constant gunfire will suffice. _Honestly_… I'm damn pitiful aren't I?

I need you to stop yelling for this so will you calm down? The medic isn't coming so you might as well give up, besides if I thought I had a chance I would lodge my own thumb into the gash, but I'm not going to kid with myself. It's actually, truly over. Y'know, I've lived for thousands of year and have invested more work and tears into this Earth than necessary, but the only regret I have now is the fact that I've neglected you for so long. Forgive me for that, I was being proud.

Stop yelling! Look at me… Just let me look at you, okay? You're so beautiful. I don't think I've ever told you that, but it's true. Even with blood matted at your temple and a bulky infantryman uniform pushing up on the skin of your neck, you're still the most gorgeous creature I've ever layed eyes on. Don't even try to deny it, you know you're hot. The whites of your eyes have gone bloodshot and it makes your baby blues all the more brighter. You aren't wearing your glass; I bet your having a hell of a time trying to see everything. Maybe that's for the best though; I must look a mess right now.

Where are you going? Get back down here! I've already told you there's no use calling for a medic and you're not about to run around under open fire. I mean, look what happened to me. So plant your ass back in this foxhole. Don't be daft…

You never cease to amaze me. One moment we're having a fight in the humvee on the way here, the next you're slinging yourself in front of bullets just to try and save a lost cause. You Americans… You think you can do everything don't you?

Can you, maybe, come closer? I want you to hear me. Just lay down here next to me. There. Dirt looks good on you, you know that?

I wish I could feel the skin over your ribcage with the tips of my fingers instead of the vinyl of your uniform. Oh well, I guess this counts as lying down with you doesn't it. This is the best I'm gonna get, huh?

Come closer… Well… Can you take my helmet off? I'm having trouble getting a look at your face. Wow… you're so close. I can actually feel your breath on my face. Can I kiss you? I've wanted to for so long but I've never let myself do it.

Chapped and smelling of blood and sweat. It's still so sweet though…

I love you…

God, I love-…

Shh… Don't cry, love. Don't cry for prideful ol' Arthur. I don't like it when you cry.

I know you love me too; you don't have to say it. Shh… Stop it. I've known all along, I was just too stupid to do anything about it.

I know, I know. It seems like its ending right where it began. That's my own fault. I was always accusing you of being an idiot, when I was the dunce all along. I hope you can forgive me…

Can you feel my arm? Is it wrapped around your middle? I can't really feel so I don't know if I'm squeezing tight enough, but I can feel your chest on mine and your hand on my cheek so I guess that'll do.

Christ, will you stop crying? Please?

I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry… I've blown it all to shit, once again. We could've been _so good_, but I had to stand around for centuries griping about the Revolution and trying to sabotage you.

Pitiful.

What? Can you speak up? I can't hear you very well anymore. I don't know if it's because of the gunfire or if it's… Everything is getting harder to make out.

I know we're already up against each other, but could you come a little closer? I wish I could live inside of you and sleep against your bones instead of dying. I don't really want to die.

I'm really tired now…

I love you… Don't forget.

Don't move just yet.

Stay-… Just stay.

And please stop crying. I'm not worth it.

_One day we'll disappear together in a dream_

_However short or long our lives are going to be_

_I will live in you or you will live in me_

_Until we disappear together in a dream_

* * *

**Note: Very first story! I hoped you liked and please give me some feedback.**_  
_


End file.
